Human Again
by lovelypurplefairy
Summary: Esme takes her family up to a mountain, where they all feel human again. It's better than it sounds! Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**New fanfic… It's a little different…Hope you enjoy it!! Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight"…unfortunately. Stephanie Meyer does. Lucky her.**

(EPOV)

Esme walked into my room and found me staring out my cloudy window. She sat beside me, and put an arm around my hard shoulders.

_What's wrong?_ She asked in her mind.

"Nothing…"I didn't sound very convincing.

_Edward, honey…What are you thinking about?_

"Being human. Being able to feel. Just…being!" I answered softly.

Esme looked sad. _I know how you feel, sweetie. I feel the same way sometimes. Would you like to take a hike up to a mountain? I go there all the time. You'd like it, I promise._I smiled, and nodded slowly.

We ran most of the way, and Esme led me up a steep mountain. We reached the top, and I saw it.

It was so beautiful. There were green, rolling hills, and deep lakes. The sun was getting lower, and it sent rays of colors everywhere. The mountain itself was covered in rocks, and one nearby was covered in snow. It was all nature. I took a deep breath of the fresh air, and felt wonderful.

I walked over to Esme, who was seated on boulder, her knees tucked up to her chin. She looked so beautiful, like a mother should be. There was no romantic interest, just a family love.

She caught me looking and smiled. She gestured to all around and looked at me._ Well, how do you like it?_

"It's beautiful," I whispered, not wanting to spoil the beauty of it all. I walked slowly beside her, and sat down.

I suddenly felt sad, knowing that I could never totally enjoy this beauty. I couldn't really feel the cold air. I couldn't touch the golden sunlight and feel warm. More than ever, I wanted to be human.

I stared at the distant water falls, deep in thought, when Esme gasped.

_Edward, its working! You…_

I was confused until I felt a tear slide down my warm cheek. I was crying! My skin was warm! I touched Esme's arm, and it felt warm, too. We were both becoming human, bit by bit.

_We're not becoming human, but we're learning to feel. Our minds are human right now, and some mysterious part of us is letting us feel what we want to. I come up here all the time, just to feel human for a little while. _Esme smiled, and cried softly.

I held her, marveling at this miracle. It was amazing.

I took a long breath, enjoying the sensation. I had not felt like this for a hundred years. I missed this feeling. I wanted to stay here, forever.

"Esme, can I call the rest of our family? Just so they can feel it?" She nodded, and lay down in the sunshine.

I took out my cell phone, and called Carlisle. "Carlisle, please take everybody up to Esme's mountain. You know which one?"

"Yes. They will like it..."he answered."Esme and I go up there all the time. See you soon."

I hung up, feeling wonderful.

An hour later, the rest of my family arrived. Emmett was talking loudly, but stopped when he saw me. Alice ran over, and reached a trembling hand to feel my face.

"You. You're warm!" She said in disbelief.

"Yes. You can be, too, if you just let yourself feel." I answered.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle sat down and enjoyed the beauty that was surrounding them. I smiled, for now they could be human, too. Carlisle was used to this, and was the first to feel.

He sat beside me, and waited. Soon, Alice's eyes opened wide, and she touched her leg. She jumped, and shook Jasper.

Then Rose stood up. She looked at herself, and tears started rolling down her soft cheeks. She missed being human more than any of us. She sat to the side, and cried.

Emmett was surprised. It took him awhile to even realize what was happening. Then he laughed, gently, and leapt up. He ran around like a little kid, enjoying what he felt. His laughter was infectious; everyone was laughing. Even Rose, was too busy enjoying. For the first time in years, my family could feel. Really feel. I felt free. All of my vampire bonds were stripped away. For once, my head was quiet. I didn't hear anyone's thoughts! I felt wonderful!

Everything wonderful did have to end. As my family and I walked slowly down the mountain, we promised each other that we'd go up there often. Rose really wanted to. She was in tears so often. She was so glad she could feel. I suddenly heard her thoughts in my head.

_Thank you, Edward. It was so nice being able to feel…I think I'll like Bella more, now, since I can be human like, sometimes. Thank you._

Alice was sad, also. _Edward! That was amazing! Thanks!!_

Emmett was excited. _Man, that was cool. Edward thanks. I really wish Rose didn't have to cry, though…_

Jasper was…Jasper._ Edward, thank you for making me and Alice so happy. It was so nice to enjoy…_

I was so happy that my family liked it. I thanked Esme from the bottom of my heart, for she had found this amazing mountain, and introduced its wonders to us-her family. I now knew what Bella felt like, all the time.

With our former speed and agility, my family sped down the mountain, and felt happier than we had in a long, long time…

**I really hope you liked that story. I wanted to try something new, and this idea just popped into my head. I thought that it would be interesting if Edward could feel what Bella does, still being a vampire. I really would like some feedback on this story, just to see if this appeals to any other people besides me. Now I'm rambling…Sorry! But still, please review and tell me what you liked, or hated…Thank You!! So sorry for the long authors note. I like to ramble…**


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank Cathy17 for her wonderful idea

**I want to thank Cathy17 for her wonderful idea. I dedicate this chapter to her. I know this was a one shot, but her idea was too good to pass up… (Hope it lives up to your expectations…)Read and REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Twilight**

(BPOV)

When Edward picked me up for school, I could tell something was up. His golden eyes were dancing; and he was almost jumping up and down in his seat.

"Would you be okay if we ditched?" he asked me excitedly.

I stared at him, confused. He _never_ wanted to ditch. "Um…okay," I mumbled. "What are we going to do?"

"You'll see…" he answered.

He then drove crazier than usual. He is usually abnormally fast, but the speedometer was nearing 200 when he drove. He drove up and down windy roads, until we reached the bottom of…a mountain. A freaking mountain. What on earth would we do here? There was no way I was going to climb it.

Edward pulled me onto his back, and raced up the mountain. He went so fast, we were there within an hour.

He set me down, and lay on a big boulder that was on the side. It was in the sun, and his skin was shining brightly. I wandered to the edge, and sat down, and looked below me.

**(This is going to be some of the same stuff from last chapter, bear with me,)**

There were green hills rolling for miles, and lakes that rippled and sparkled. There were fields that I couldn't see the end of. I saw a city very far off, and I saw the clouds, we were so far up.

As if on cue, my ears started popping. I grimaced and turned to face Edward. He was lying on his back, looking up at the sky. I marveled at his perfect muscles, and lean body. When I got close, his eyelids fluttered, and he smiled. Then I screamed.

His eyes were _green_! Green! That was when he was human…not a vampire! Vampires can't have green eyes! Then I noticed that his skin wasn't sparkling anymore, either. Edward grinned.

"Don't worry, Bella," he said. "I'm okay,"

I couldn't talk. "You…you're eyes are green!!"

He smiled gently. "Yes, Bella. This mountain makes my whole family feel like humans. We turn into part human, too. It's very enjoyable."

Taking advantage of the situation, even though I was surprised, I kissed him.

He responded a little too cautiously.

"You can kiss me now, right? You aren't a vampire…" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, it makes me feel like I'm human. I'm still a vampire," he protested weakly.

"Who cares? You don't have razor sharp teeth…"

Edward opened his mouth, and cautiously prodded his teeth with one finger. "Huh. I guess not." Then he kissed me, not worrying about my safety at all.

He stopped though, and jumped back a second later. "Bella, you're cold!" He said in wonderment.

I looked down at myself, and I could see a faint glimmer coming from my skin. Then I felt soreness at the back of my throat, but I wasn't sure what that was.

"Edward, you turn into a human, but I turn into a vampire…"I whispered hoarsely.

"What the-"He started, but gently came closer to me, and touched my newly cold face.

It felt so weird, having warm fingers not affect me much. I smiled, and Edward jumped back.

"Bella, you're teeth are…sharp." He whispered. Then he yawned and looked very surprised. "I never could yawn," he said in an interested tone, before turning back to me.

I stifled a laugh.

Edward smiled at the expression on my face.

(_Two hours later_)

"Edward, I think we need to go…unfortunately." I grimaced, but this new body was really weird. I kept fidgeting, because it was like I was stuck between human and vampire.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

As Edward ran me down the mountain, I whispered in his ear, "Let's come back tommmorow."

He laughed, and I twisted his face so I could kiss him.

**Hola! Sorry it took me so long to write! I have been on hold for a while…Review Please!!**


End file.
